TMI Truth or dare!
by SlightPuppet91
Summary: Just your old, over used plot... But i put my own little twist in it! Please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ya'll are stupid if you think I really own TMI series.**

**Jace: Why am I here?**

**Me: So that I can finally make my dreams come true!**

**Jace: By the Angel if you think I'm going to kiss another crazy fangirl, **

**Me: NOOOOO! I mean, of course I think your smexy and all **

**(yes I meant smexy) but I am a full out CLACE fan. I would never do anything to split you guys up.**

**Jace: So what's your dream?**

**(Maximum Ride walks in Grinning evilly)**

**Me: To watch Maximum Ride kick your ass in a fight**

**(Results at the end of the story)**

Abby stared at the big gaping hole in front of her.

It was huge, and was mostly black except for a few red streaks.

"Daniel! You need to come see this!" Abby shouted franticly.

All of a sudden she heard a few girls giggle. She turned around expecting to see someone, but nobody was there.

"Aww… come on you guys please?" Abby finally realized that it was coming from the portal.

She looked closer at it, and just as she was going to step through, someone grabbed her. She gasped in surprise.

"Trying to get yourself killed again I see. Although, if you're leaving, when you come back, I don't want to see your beautiful hair chopped off again."

Abby turned around and faced the brown haired boy in front of her.

"It was one time, besides, your my best friend not my mother." Abby nearly missed the way he flinched when she said that.

"No, your mother is too cool for that."

"Ok, so I get to go first, Simon, truth or dare?" Abby smiled mysteriously.

She grabbed Daniels arm in an iron grip and dragged him through the portal with her.

"Oomph!"

**Alec POV (Didn't see that comin did ya;) )**

Alec sighed at Jace, he just couldn't understand why him and Clary would just suck it up and do what they always do afterwards. I walked down the hall to my room, and of course, Jace followed.

I turned around and glared at him, "Jace, as much as I like to spend time with you, if I go into the bathroom and try to shut the door, you can't force it open and come in here with me."

"Says who." Jace pouted.

"I di-"

"OHHHHH BOYS!" Isabelle marched into my bathroom dragging along a helpless looking Simon.

"Meet us in the library now!" Izzy demanded

"I would but I have to pee."  
"So? Go now." Izzy stood there with one hand on her hip and the other squeezing Simon's wrist so tight I thought I could see Simons hand getting paler.

I glowered at them all (Minus Simon, He's not here willingly).

"Fine! We'll leave!" Izzy shouted.

She grabbed Jace's wrist and dragged him and Simon out of my room.

(TIME SKIP!)

We all sat in a circle on the floor. Me next to Magnus, Clary next to me, Simon next to Clary, Izzy next to Simon, and Jace next to Izzy.

Izzy leaned over Simon and whispered something in Clary's ear. They both giggled loudly.

Magnus, being a nosy warlock (Oww Magnus, ok you're not nosy) read their minds an (mentally) told everyone else.

We all started to say no and shaking our heads.

"Aww… come on you guys please?" Clary pouted. We all groaned but in the end agreed.

"Ok, so I get to go first, Simon, truth or dare?" Izzy asked.

Simon was about to reply when all of a sudden, a girl and a boy fell an landed on top of me.

"Oomph." The air was knocked out of me. The girl with blond hair and green eyes sat up.

"Did someone say truth or dare?"

**Jace groaned and rolled on the floor. He was covered in bruises and scratches.**

**Max stood tall and proud with not a scratch.**

**Me: get up Jace and stop being a baby. Oh and Max?**

**Max: yes?**

**Me: (snaps fingers and huge plate of fresh baked CC cookies appeared) your reward!**

**Max grabbed the plate and shoved 3 cookies in her mouth.**

**I snapped my fingers and she disappeared.**

**Jace stood up (finally)**

**Me: you can leave now.**

**Jace: FREEDOM!**

**He charged out the door and started screaming**

**Me: Whoops… Forgot we were on a cliff. Oh well…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Helllooooooo everyone! My sister read my story yesterday, this is what she said.**

**(Yesterday)**

**Me: hey ****** I wrote a new story!**

**Sister: I know… You're really doing the stupid Truth or Dare thing? I mean everybody uses that. And your author notes are really long and annoying. Everyone can tell your just desperate to be funny**

***blah blah blah* (This was blocked due to the fact that it would be two more paragraphs)**

**(Today)**

**Me: You guys don't think these are annoying do you?**

**Jace: Yes**

**Clary: Yes**

**Everyone else: Yes**

**Magnus: No.**

**Me: Aww thanks Magnus**

**Magnus: meh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI! (I wish)**

Abby POV

"I did. Then you interrupted me." A girl with long black hair. Hmm. She looked familiar, actually they all looked familiar.

I didn't understand until I saw a blond haired "wonder". Everything clicked into place. I stood up.

"Where are we?" I got some funny looks from everyone.

"The New York Institute, and who might you be beautiful?" Jace asked me, "Are you here on business or here for a little fun?" Jace wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ewwwwwwww!" I shrieked. "I can't believe you said that! That's gross." Daniel looked at me, his eyes full of amazement and disgust.

"What day is it?" He asked. We got more funny looks.

Except from Jace, his face was still frozen with shock.

"September 10, 2008."

By the Angel Daniel! What have we gotten ourselves into!" I shouted

"Umm, not to interrupt, but who are you?" Clary asked.

"My name is Daniel Carstairs **(not Jem's kid… His brother's son's, son's, son's kid.)**"He looked at me. I sighed, knowing what reaction I was going to get.

"My name is Abbigal Marie Herondale."

Everyone was silent for a second, then chaos broke loose.

"I don't have any relatives."

"It's impossible."

"OMG"

"Liar!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. Everyone quieted down and stared at her.

Jace spoke up and said, "I don't have any relatives. You have to be lying."

"I'm not. But you wouldn't believe me if I told you why I wasn't lying."

"Try me." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet **(purses are for girly girls) **and pulled out a wrinkled old piece of paper.

I unfolded it and showed Jace my family tree. He took it and I pointed to the bottom.

His eyes widened in shock.

" That's why you rejected me."

"We'll ya, wouldn't you find it strange to travel back in time and have your father flirt with you in front of your mother."

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter! I just have so much stuff to do.**

**Jace: WHAT! I have KIDS!**

**Clary: why do you sound so upset? I mean you said you wanted kids eventually.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Both: Ok**

**Me: Please review! And tell me if you think I should make my Beginning author notes shorter! **

**I'll update soon! I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't own TMI! (How many times are we required to say this?)**

**(Iggy walks in)**

**Me: IGGY!**

**Iggy: Oh no! Not you again**

**Me: what? Its not like the last time I saw you I tied you to a chair and forced you to declare your love to me… well… maybe I did. But you left before I could force you to put a ring on my finger…**

**Iggy: You did and you ar- oomph**

**(Iggy is currently not able to finish his sentence because he is currently being kissed by a certain n stranger)**

**Me: Yay! My first kiss was with Iggy! Again!**

**Iggy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Help!**

**Flock: no… **

**Iggy: Why not!**

**Max: Because you Blew up our house and destroyed everything, you deserve this…**

**Abby POV**

"Mother!" Clary gaped.

"Yep" I said, popping the P. I looked around the room of shell shocked faces.

"How did you get here? asked Simon.

"Well," I started, "I was going for a walk in Idris, and I was close to the edge and then all of a sudden,

a weird portal opened up in front of me and I heard voices coming through it. Then I called for Daniel and he found me."

"So you just decided to go through a dangerous looking portal for the heck of it?' asked Clary.

"I said, "Yep. That's the kind of daughter you get when he's" I gestured to Jace, "your father."

Clary shook her head in disappointment, then she stood up, walked across the room, and smacked Jace upside the head, hard.

"Oww! What the hell was that for?!"

"I think it was for the fact that you taught your daughter to dangerous things." Simon said

"No shit Sherlock." Jace retorted

"So how do you two know each other?" asked Alec. Daniel answered this time

"We ran into each other in training when we were little. We're just friends." Magnus snorted,

"Sure you are." I glared at him

"Can we get back to the game now!" Izzy whined. Leave it to her to be more focused on a game then family drama.

"So Simon, Truth or dare?" she asked. Simon thought about it.

"Truth."

"Wuss." Jace muttered.

"When you were a rat, what were your thoughts when Clary held you close to her chest?" Me and Jace laughed as both Clary and Simon turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh, um…" Simon reached down and pulled off one of his socks.

"Wuss." Jace muttered again. Clary glared at him.

"Abby, Truth or dare?" I grinned

"Dare, truths are for baby's."

"I dare you to kiss Jace." I shrugged while Jace was pretending to puke. I leaned over, grabbed his chin and kissed his cheek.

"That's not what I meant." He muttered. I shrugged again.

"Magnus, Truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare." He said boldly.

"I dare you to electrocute Alec in his soft spot."

"What!" Alec Shouted, his face turning into one of horror. "I will not be shocked- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone watched in humor as the crackle of electricity died down on Magnus's fingers and Alec rolled on the floor in pain. Then, everyone burst into fits of laughter as Alec pushed Magnus away as he tried to comfort him.

"Oh Magnus, I wouldn't expect to get any tonight." I gasped between fits of laughter.

Eventually everyone stopped laughing, and we continued the game.

"Clary, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She answered automatically.

"Why are you and Jace fighting?" Clary blushed.

"Well, yesterday night, we went to Pandemonium to hunt demons and Jace got drunk while we were there. And I saw him making out with another girl, I had to drag him home after she gave him her phone number." Me, Izzy, Alec, Simon, and Magnus all went over and smacked Jace up the head.

"Dumb ass." I called him

Hey, don't you dare use that kind of language on your father… even if he deserves it." Clary lectured me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and sighed sarcastically.

"Just like old times." I said. Clary just rolled her eyes at me.

"Jace… Truth or dare." He looked up shocked that she talked to him. He thought about it

"Truth."

"Wuss" I called out to him. He sighed.

"Fine, dare."

"I dare you to apologize to me and to promise never to do it again." He looked around the room.

I could tell he was about to deny it. I caught his gaze and said

"If you don't apologize, I promise you that when I get back to the future you will never have another child." Jace paled. He looked at clary

"I'm sorry for what I did and I promise to never do it again." Clary stood up and walked over to him. She slapped him across the face leaving a red print.

" Apology excepted." Then she giggled as Jace pulled her into his lap.

"Daniel, truth or dare?" He asked

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Abby on the lips."

**Me: Yay! Cliffhanger! You all are probably like are they gonna do it? Maybe they will!**

**Magnus: Can you please tell Alec that I'm sorry for shocking him.**

**Me: No, because it's your own fault for doing it on full power. You could have just used a small voltage.**

**Magnus: But he's already used to that from those other nights.**

**CRRAASSSHHHHHHHHH**

**Alec: Magnus! How dare you!**

**Me: Really Alec, you got Magnus's blood in my hair**

**Magnus: ghjhsgaghshghsadfhal**

**Simon: Maybe you shouldn't have run over him with a bulldozer.**

**Alec: Humph.**


	4. AN UPDATE!

**Howdy Yallllllllllll**

**Now... i haven't updated in a loooooooooong time... BUT I PLAN TO!**

**i have my next chapter for this story in my notebook. And i have my notebook... somewhere... in my house...**

**But do not Worry! i plan to spend everyday searching the face of the earth to find it**

**and when i** **do... i will update this story!**

**Sincerely,**

**SlightPuppet91**

**P.S. It took me like 5 minutes to type the word "will" in that last sentence... Oh well... thats what i get**

**for being blonde :P**


	5. Chapter 4

**Everyone: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Puppet, happy birthday to you!**

**Me: awe… thanks guys! Now... WHERES ALL THE PRESENTS!**

**Jace: Why would I get you a present….**

**Me: Because you LOOOOOOOOVE me!**

**Jace: No.**

**Me: Asshat.**

**Clary: Hey! That's what I call him! You can't do that.**

**Abby: I got you a gift Puppet**

**Me: Really! Gimme!**

***Huge box appears**I open it***

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Iggy: Quick! Someone untie me from this chair! HELP!**

**ME: Hi Iggy *Giggle***

**(Jace POV)**

"No. Jace, we're just friends. That would be weird if we kissed." Abby said. I smirked at her, "Well, it's not up to you now is it? I say, if Danny boy here wants to kiss you, then he's allowed to." Daniel had paled a bit and Abby's jaw clenched in annoyance, a habit I do often. This was fun.

"You know what… fine." She stood up, marched over to a still standing Daniel, grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him full on. It only lasted a second but I could see a slight flush on Abby's cheeks.

"Oh, but darling," Magnus started, "It was Daniels dare not yours, he has to kiss you." Not the other way around." Magnus pointed a red finger nail at them. Daniel cupped her face, leaned down and kissed her. This one lasted about 2 seconds longer. Then they both sat down.

"Alec, Truth or dare?" Daniel asked

**(Abby POV)**

I kissed him, no, wait he kissed me. But I kissed him first, and then he kissed me. And I kissed him back. Oh, what does it matter, I can still feel his lips as if he was still kissing me. Even when we had first met, we had a connection; I just thought it was friendship. However, when we kissed, it blazed hot red.

Daniel probably didn't feel it though. He's handsome with his messy dark brown hair, and his toned body, he probably still just wants to be friends. But in my head, my thoughts jumble together as I replayed the kiss over and over.

All of a sudden, everyone burst out laughing at a very angry (and wet) Magnus glaring at Alec.

**(Daniel POV)**

She kissed me first. By the angel, she kissed me. But then I kissed her. Why did I kiss her? Because Jace dared me to. Thank you Jace.

"Dare." Alec's reply snapped me out of my thoughts. I thought about it for a second, then I got a great idea. Leaned over and whispered it in his ear. He grinned and left the room. I knew Alec was mad at Magnus, so I decided that I was going to be nice to Alec.

"What did you dare him to do?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy seriously, if he made an effort to make it a secret, he's gonna keep it a secret." Jace rolled his eyes. I looked into Izzy's eyes. It was different to see her not as a vampire. Then I grinned because they were all looking at me and not even noticing the very silent Alec creeping up on Magnus.

SPLASH!

Alec dumped his huge bucket of water all on Magnus. Shadowhunter strength comes in handy when caring a 60 pound bucket of water. Every one burst out laughing, except for Abby, she just looked around confused until she saw Magnus. Then she burst out laughing and rolling on the floor like everyone else. But nobody was laughing as hard as Alec. Everyone let out another round of laughter when Magnus stormed out of the room mumbling about his hair

"I think now would be a good time to take a break." Simon stated.

"Finally! Can we go to Pandemonium?" Abby asked eagerly. Clary looked at her, "You know what Pandemonium is?"

"Yea, you and dad talk about it and how cool it was and about the 'sentimental' stuff."

"Just wondering, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Jace asked. I think he's nervous about being a dad. Abby looked at him and smirked. That's one of the things she gets from Jace, all the smirking. "Yep, two brothers, Kyle and Anthony. Kyle's 12 and Anthony's10." Clary looked excited that she had more kids. "What do they look like?" Clary asked. "Kyle is a spitting image of dad and Anthony has bright red hair and gold eyes." Abby answered. Though Abby calls them little monsters, I think they're cute in that little kid way.

"Can we go to Pandemonium now?" Abby begged. Clary sighed, "Yea, let's go."

Abby fist pumped "Yes! I totally call dibs on doing your outfit and hair and makeup!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Izzy cried.

"Wait, I don't have any clothes. I need to go shopping." Then she looked at Izzy's begging face and added, "Alone." Izzy crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Abby got up and left

**(Abby POV) (One hour Later)**

"I'm Back!" I shouted into the institute as I close the door. Shopping was fun, but my feet hurt. All of a sudden, the elevator opened and Clary came flurrying out of it wearing only a towel. "Help! Izzy's after me!" She yelled, water splaying from her wet hair.

As if on cue, Izzy came running down the hall holding a skimpy dress and mascara in her hands. I glanced back at Clary, who was hiding behind me.

"Awwww… Why'd you have to come back so early?" Izzy whined. I gave her a mock angry glare. "Why are you torturing my mom?" Clary perked up when I called her mom. I think she really enjoys the idea of being a mom. "Come on Clary, let's go get ready."

I grabbed Clary's wrist the same time Izzy grabbed mine. She smiled manipulatively, "What did you get?" She asked. I yanked my wrist from her grip. "A surprise." Then, in a blur, I pulled Clary into the elevator and closed the doors. Then we raced into Clary's room and locked the door.

I sat the bags of clothes on the floor and the small bag of make up on her desk. I sat her in a chair and got to work brushing her hair. After her hair was brushed, I rubbed anti-frizz cream in her hair along with detangler and color reviver. Then I grabbed her blow dryer and dried her hair. I brushed her hair again and then spun her away from the mirror.

Then I grinned and pulled out a smooth gold dress with one shoulder (Picture at the top). She reached out hesitantly towards it. "You're gonna look really good in it, trust me." I smiled at her and she took the dress to the bathroom. "Oh! Wait! I almost forgot!" I reached in one of the bags and tossed her a water bra. She rolled her eyes but took it with her. She came out in the dress and she looked really good.

I tossed her a pair of black, 4 inches high, wedges. She bent down and slipped them on. "Wow… these are really comfortable!" I smile.

"They should be… they have extra padding. Come on, let's do your make up."

Mom was naturally beautiful but she never saw it. I put on some foundation that hid her freckles and made her skin look really smooth. Then I put black mascara on and black eye liner, bringing out her eyes. Then I used some gold mascara on the tips of her eye lashes.

When she was done, I turned her around so she could look at herself. She gasped and asked, "Who is she?" I laugh. "Okay, it's my turn." I search through my bags and pull out my outfit and head into the bathroom. When I come out I'm wearing black leather shorts and a fuchsia corset.

Then I hear a pounding on my door. "Abby! Clary! Let me in or I swear by the angel I will bust down this door!" Izzy. "Let her in." I nod at Clary. Clary opens the door and Izzy comes in wearing a deep red dress with tears down the sides. Clary sighs, "Izzy, if you're trying to get Simon to give you his V card, then this dress will do the trick." Izzy giggled, then she looked Clary up and down.

"That dress looks really good on you Clary! You look amazing!" Izzy complimented her.

"Hey Izzy, you want to do my make up? I can't do a smoky eye on myself!" I asked her. I hope she doesn't make me regret it. She rushed over in her thigh high boots and grabbed my makeup bag. She applied foundation, mascara and a heavy dose of eyeliner. She then gave me a black and pink smoky eye. She's really good at this. She got out my fuchsia lipstick and applied it to my lips.

I then reached in and gave Clary a tube of red lipstick for her. Clary had to get Izzy to help her out it on. "Where are your shoes Abby, it's almost time to go!" "Relax Izzy, I got it covered." I rolled my eyes at her as I put on my black high heels with a leather ribbons that wrapped up my leg to my knee. We were ready.

We walked down the hall, arms in arms, heels clicking on the floor, we reached the hall before the door way. We stopped to listen. The boys were talking to one another. All of them were there.

"Come on, lets go." Clary says, "I'm ready to make their jaws hit the floor." Izzy looked at her in shock, "Who are you and what have you done with normal Clary?" I rolled my eyes at them. "Let's go." I urged and we walked out into the hall.

All the boys turned to look and one by one their jaws hit the floor.

**Me: You know, I actually have the outfit that Abby has in the story… Its very sexy!**

**Iggy: that's great, can I go now?**

**Me: Yea…**

**Iggy: Why! Why won't you jus- wait… did you say yes?**

**Me: yes… go. I love someone else now…**

**Iggy: Who?**

**Me: Taylor Lautner! *sigh* He's a sexy sexy man…**

**Taylor: Help!**

**Me: Don't be silly, you can't escape my knots Taylor… their indestructible**

**Iggy: Sorry man.. she's right You can't escape… Later!**

**Me:*giggles evilly***

**Taylor: Help**


End file.
